kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin
is a member of the terrorist group MetsubouJinrai.net along with Horobi, hacking into HumaGears and transforming them into Magia using Zetsumerise Keys and the ZetsumeRiser, with the goal of causing the destruction of humanity. He is responsible for carrying out Horobi's tasks in the field. He will transform into using the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. History A terrorist operative from MetsubouJinrai.net, he spreads data that rewrites the base programming of the HumaGear, inputting them with evil conduct and ethics patterns that cause them to rampage and attack humans. He does destructive things while acting like a child. Jin starts to act after the death of Korenosuke Hiden. He is granted a ZetsumeRiser and a Zetsumerise Keys by Horobi and sets out of Daybreak Town to hack Gut Buster Taro, having him turn into the Berotha Magia. Later as excitedly witnesses Kamen Rider Zero One's fight he is attacked by a Trilobite Magia, which he quickly overpowers and instantly kills with a gunshot to the head while laughing. After the first attack Jin hacks Okureru and turns him into the Kuehne Magia, using him to attack the headquarters of Hiden Intelligence. Soon after the attack he witnesses an exchange between Aruto and Mamoru and hacks the HumaGear during the Kuehne Magia's second attack. He confronts Aruto during the attack and announces his position as a ruler of the new world before having Mamoru transform into the Ekal Magia. Footage of his exchange with Aruto is later used to expose MetsubouJinrai.net to the public. After their existence has been revealed he asks Horobi if he is going to ignore Zero-One and A.I.M.S., which he confirms before sending Jin to collect more data. To that end he hacks into Scissormenz to create the Neohi Magia and sends him on a rampage. After the Magia's first fight with Zero-One and Vulcan he orders him to create more "friends". After the Neohi Magia is defeated he collects his Zetsumerise Key. During a school trip to Daybreak Town's surroundings Jin hacks into the bus driver, Burs, creating the Onycho Magia and sends him to kill the students. Later he accompanies Horobi when Isamu Fuwa ventures into Daybreak Town to look for the truth about the accident. He waits behind while Horobi destroys the evidence, merely saying that Horobi's methods are harsh as they both leave the scene. After witnessing Horobi transform into Kamen Rider Horobi, Jin starts to contemplate the idea of getting his own Progrise Key and talks to Horobi about it, but is instead sent to hack into Forest Brush G-Pen. After hacking into the Magia Jin confronts Aruto, holding him at gunpoint as he mockingly explains, in simple terms, that MetsubouJinrai.net's plan is human extinction and forces the HumaGear to transform into the Vicarya Magia. During the fight Jin attempts to steal the Biting Shark Progrise Key and almost succeeds. Later Jin witnesses Zero One's first transformation using the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key and Vulcan using the Punching Kong Progrise Key to fight the Vicarya Magia, getting excited about Zero-One's new form. When Jin returns to Daybreak Town he is warned by Horobi to not go after the Progrise Keys. He understands it as just being an assistant, but Horobi says that he is far more valuable, revealing that Jin is his son. Personality Jin regarded the destruction of humanity as entertainment. He also didn't hesitate to destroy a rampaging HumaGear who attacked him while laughing maniacally. Forms Flying Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Jin's primary form accessed by using the Flying Falcon Progrise Key in the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. Jin can produce metal wings from his back that allow him to fly. This form has two finishers: * : * : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 6 Equipment Devices *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Transformation device *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Customized M1911 pistol - Jin's personal handgun *Attache Arrow Relationships Allies: * Horobi: Jin's father. They were both Metsuboujinrai.NET's founders. Horobi usually works behind the scene, granting Jin the tools to hack HumaGears. When Jin developed an interest in having his own Progrise Key he is talked away from it by Horobi and later directly told to not pursue them, which he interprets as his role being that of just the assistant, however, Horobi reveals he values Jin far more as he is actually his father. Enemies: * Izu: TBD * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Jin first meets Aruto and Izu during Mamoru's rampage as Ekal Magia inside Hiden Intelligence. Jin declares himself as the new Ruler of this world, earning the young CEO's anger in return. * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: TBD * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jin is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Jin, his suit actor is . Notes *Jin's name comes from the third kanji in the Japanese writing for . *Along with Horobi, Jin is the first Rider to have his name written in kanji since Fuma. *Horobi and Jin are the first riders since Kamen Rider Decade to be referred to as "Masked Rider" in promotional material.https://twitter.com/Omgiamonfire/status/1176836489868644359 *Jin shares a similar color scheme with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Are AIs The Enemy? Allies? **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef **Episode 4: I Saw The Bus Guide! Anna's Truth **Episode 5: His Passionate Path of Manga References Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Generals Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Villains Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:Relatives